1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal clutch having a rotor and having a clutch component, wherein at least one centrifugal weight is arranged on the rotor so as to be movable relative to the rotor, and is designed such that below a predetermined rotational speed of the rotor, the centrifugal weight is arranged spaced apart from the clutch component on the rotor in a first position such that the rotor is freely rotatable relative to the clutch component, and above the predetermined rotational speed of the rotor, said centrifugal weight performs a movement relative to the rotor under a centrifugal force into a second position such that the centrifugal weight produces mechanical non-positive engagement between the rotor and the clutch component. The invention also relates to a fall arrester, in particular climbing protection runner, which runs, in accompaniment with a person to be secured, on a movable or fixed guide which serves as a safety device, in particular a safety rail, climbing protection ladder or safety rope, having a centrifugal clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
A centrifugal clutch serves for the automatic rotational-speed-dependent production of a non-positive connection between a rotor and a clutch component. In certain applications, the centrifugal clutch must be very small with regard to the installation space requirement, and simultaneously be able to transmit high forces between the rotor and the clutch component. Such applications are for example fall arresters or climbing protection runners with an automatic fall arresting function. In the case of conventional centrifugal clutches, the transmission of force is realized in that the centrifugal force pushes corresponding centrifugal weights radially outward against a housing until the contact pressure generates adequate frictional engagement. For this purpose, both a high rotational speed and also a certain diameter are necessary in order to generate sufficient centrifugal force and also accommodate sufficient mass in the centrifugal weights. Since the clutch for a fall arrester must however be particularly small, there is a conflict of aims.